


Arms Tonite - Jesus Christ x Cross-kun

by thatpasteldorkie



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Bible, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Holy Grail, Holy Water, Other, POV Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpasteldorkie/pseuds/thatpasteldorkie
Summary: Jesus Christ, the son of Mary, was subject to execution via crucifixion. Little did the saint know, he would meet his beloved, and die in his arms.This fanfic was slightly inspired by the song "Arms Tonite" by Mother Mother, go check it out!
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Cross-kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Arms Tonite - Jesus Christ x Cross-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write you a crackship story just like this one or draw art for you? Let me know, I do commissions!
> 
> I do my prices based on how complex your commission is, so we'll talk it through and come up with a price that's fair to the both of us!
> 
> Message me on instagram and discord!  
> Insta: thatpasteldorkie  
> Discord: uwu!#1292

"Crucify him! Crucify him! Crucify him!"

The soldiers gathered around Jesus, chanting for him to be punished. He watched as his followers and family wept from afar. They believed he didn't deserve such cruelty for a saint like him, but in truth, he wanted to be punished so he could repay for the sins of all. 

"M-my son! He doesn't deserve this torture! He did nothing wrong!" cried out Mary. One soldier pushed her down and kicked her. "Oh yeah? Tell that to the King! He's ordered that your criminal scum of a son to be subject to execution via crucifixion! Know now how heavy the cost of the crimes your son has committed!" he yelled at her. 

A group of soldiers separated from the main crowd, weaving and pushing aside those who tried to stop them. Jesus wanted to help those who had been trampled down by the soldiers, but he couldn't possibly escape the deathly glare the King was giving him, so he stayed put. Jesus also stayed put because he didn't need to resist, he knew he would return after 3 days. His followers and family had no reason to sob. He had accepted his fate, and he was ready to meet his father in heaven at last. 

Then that's when Jesus saw him-  
Long, tall, slender, solid, crafted with perfection. Jesus had witnessed true perfection from who he saw, and it made him accept his fate even more. "A-ah, Cross-kun..." mumbled Jesus, his face growing hot with embarassment to be seen in such ragged robes in his presence. To be punished in Cross-kun's arms- That was a fantasy of Jesus that was soon to come true. "Carry it, scum!" shouted one soldier, as the group carrying Cross-kun threw him onto Jesus' back. Jesus tried to stay up, for Cross-kun's sake. "S-sorry, Cross-kun, are you alright? They didn't hurt you when they through you on my back, did they?" asked Jesus. Cross-kun didn't respond back. Jesus gave Cross-kun a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Cross-kun, I'll carry you to my death." The crowd got louder, both soldiers and followers. Suddenly, Jesus was whipped. He whimpered, the whip leaving a mark on his upper thighs. "Move it, criminal!" ordered a soldier. Jesus nodded, moving forward with Cross-kun on his back and the crowd following him. 

On his way to the crucifixion grounds, Jesus talked with Cross-kun throughout the entire trip. "This is your first time, right, Cross-kun?" Jesus asked. "I feel that it is an absolute honor to be the one and only person to die in your arms, Cross-kun..." Cross-kun was silent. "By the way, I admire the craftmanship used to create you, I think you look lovely, Cross-kun." With each and every step Jesus took, he slowly approached his doom. Jesus knew that. "But, in all honesty, had we met under different circumstances, and not this day, I would've loved admiring your craftmanship even more, Cross-kun." Jesus thought aloud. Cross-kun kept to himself. 

Finally reaching the crucifixion grounds, the soldiers layed down Cross-kun onto the ground, with Jesus layed atop Cross-kun. "Sorry, Cross-kun, are you uncomfortable with this position?" Jesus asked. He gently touched and dragged his fingers along the wood of Cross-kun, admiring every groove in him. The soldier's flipped Jesus over, pinning him down onto Cross-kun. "Shut it!" one soldier shouted. Another soldier held a nail and hammer, pointing one over Jesus' right hand. Digging the nail into Jesus' hand, he cried out as the blood poured out, covering Cross-kun. Jesus watched as his other hand and legs were being nailed onto Cross-kun, noticing that even though bathed in the blood of Jesus, Cross-kun was still beautiful. Jesus smiled, knowing he would die in the arms of his beloved. 

The soldiers then stood up Cross-kun while Jesus was nailed onto him, and secured Cross-kun into the ground. The cries of his followers echoed and grew louder in Jesus' head. It was all gonna be over soon, Jesus thought to himself... So why did he suddenly feel as though he didn't want this fate? Jesus felt as though, even if it was for a little while longer, he would've liked to spend more time with Cross-kun. In the little time he had left, he made a last minute decision- to tell Cross-kun of his eventual resurrection. 

"3 days.... In 3 days, I will return to this world..." suddenly, the crowd of followers quieted down to listen to the final words of their savior. "When I'm resurrected... Will you be there for me...?" The crowd cried harder, the soldiers laughing at what they believed to be pathetic words from Jesus. In truth, those words were for Cross-kun, and Cross-kun alone. Jesus wanted to resurrect just to see Cross-kun again. He knew that he would see Cross-kun again. Slowly, the world began to fade away. Jesus was finally dying. He thought long and hard about what he was going to say for his last words, but now he was sure of just what to say. Not for his father, nor for his followers... "I love you, Cross-kun..." Just for Cross-kun. "I love you too, Jesus." Just for Jesus. 

_I fell in your arms tonight  
I fell hard in your arms tonight  
It was nice  
I died in your arms tonight  
I slipped through into the afterlife  
It was nice  
White light in your arms tonight  
I lost sight in your arms tonight  
It was nice  
And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute  
That I (I) died (died) right inside your arms tonight  
That I'm fine even after I have died  
Because it was in your arms I died_

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write you a crackship story just like this one or draw art for you? Let me know, I do commissions!
> 
> I do my prices based on how complex your commission is, so we'll talk it through and come up with a price that's fair to the both of us!
> 
> Message me on instagram and discord!  
> Insta: thatpasteldorkie  
> Discord: uwu!#1292


End file.
